The description herein generally relates to the field of high altitude structures capable of many applications as well as methods of making and using the same.
Conventionally, there is a need for high altitude structures for high altitude applications, such as but not limited to communications, weather monitoring, atmospheric management, venting, surveillance, entertainment, etc. Such needed high altitude structures may be configured to carry and support payloads at various altitudes.